


Мал золотник, да дорог

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - драбблы [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mildly Dubious Consent, Size Difference
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Тони, спасибо Стрэнджу, уменьшается в размере. Питер нагло этим пользуется.





	Мал золотник, да дорог

Питер сидел на скучнейшей паре, пытаясь не уснуть, когда вдруг тревожно взвыло паучье чутьё. Питера подбросило на скамье, и лектор неодобрительно на него покосился, но продолжил, не сделав выговора.  
  
Что-то было не так с Тони. Питер достал телефон и настрочил смс-ку.  
  
_«Ты как?»_  
  
Ответ пришёл через пару минут.  
  
_«В норме. Но до конца недели на базу ни ногой. А то отшлёпаю»._  
  
Питер облегчённо вздохнул: по крайней мере, Тони в состоянии печатать и стебать его. Предложение порки, пусть даже шутливое, заставило мечтательно поёрзать.  
  
_«Тогда тем более жди меня»._  
  
Оставались считанные секунды до конца пары, когда Тони снова отозвался.  
  
_«Серьёзно, Паучок. Не приходи»._  
  
Питер нахмурился — Тони никогда не запрещал ему находиться на базе. Он начал собирать сумку, набирая сообщение свободной рукой:  
  
_«Провинился? Нагрубил? Обидел?»_  
  
Звонок с пары не застал его врасплох. Питер проскользнул мимо вечно копающихся одногруппников и рванул к выходу из университета.  
  
Смс-ка от Тони нагнала его уже на улице.  
  
_«Ничего из. Просто не приходи»._  
  
Питер фыркнул — Тони имел обыкновение закрываться ото всех, когда особенно сильно нуждался в заботе.  
  
А Паркеры были очень заботливыми. И виртуозно умели причинять добро даже тем, кто сопротивлялся.  


 

***

  
Однако, когда, прокравшись по потолку в мастерскую, Питер увидел Тони, то без объяснений понял, почему тот так настаивал на отмене посещений.  
  
— И кто это тебя так?  
  
Питер спустился на паутине на край стола, за которым работал Тони. Тот сердито уставился на него, уперев руки в бока, хотя с его нынешним ростом в полметра это выглядело скорее забавно.  
  
— Я же сказал…  
  
Питер махнул рукой.  
  
— Я думал, ты ранен. Так почему ты?.. Ну… Такой!  
  
Тони поджал губы и вздохнул.  
  
— Стрэндж. Не специально. Я сам виноват.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Питер болтал ногами в воздухе, стараясь не пялиться на Тони. Тот, несмотря на уменьшившийся рост, выглядел как ожившая мечта. Впрочем, для Питера он всегда был мечтой — даже после того, как они начали встречаться.  
  
Маленькая ручка коснулась его плеча, заставив Питера вздрогнуть. Ну какого чёрта на Тони его чутьё не реагирует?!  
  
— Блядь, — тонко из-за размера, но с привычной хрипотцой сказал Тони, — ты такой огромный.  
  
Питер повернулся к нему — и пропал. Тони, стоявший в одежде кукольного размера, глядел на него с такой похотью в глазах, что кровь моментально переместилась от мозга прямиком в член.  
  
Питер никак не мог привыкнуть, что ему это можно.  
  
— Хочешь?  
  
Он не знал, как предложить точнее, но Тони сглотнул.  
  
— Блядь, да.  


 

***

  
Аккуратно раздеть его не получилось. Питер торопился, и маленькая одежда трещала под его напором.  
  
Шрам от реактора остался на месте. Пропорции Тони тоже не изменились, однако от одного взгляда на его тяжело качнувшийся налитый член рот Питера наполнился слюной.  
  
— И-извини!  
  
Питер подхватил его на руки — Тони даже не успел возмутиться — поднёс к дивану и уложил на свёрнутый плед. Сейчас Тони и так помещался на нём целиком, только ноги немного свисали.  
  
— Питер, — предостерегающе сказал Тони, ненавидевший терять контроль, но Питеру было феерически плевать.  
  
Он встал на колени возле дивана, зафиксировал руки Тони над головой одной ладонью, другой прижал его ноги. Тони дёрнулся всем телом, но Питер знал, что ему ни за что не вырваться.  
  
Это пьянило.  
  
— Я не сделаю тебе больно, — пообещал он, примериваясь, и широко лизнул Тони от основания члена до подбородка.  
  
Тони подавился возмущённым возгласом и затих. Питер принял это за одобрение и провёл языком по его боку от выступающей тазовой косточки до локтя. Тони заёрзал, издав сдавленный смешок — от щекотки.  
  
— Больше не буду, понял.  
  
Питер продолжил своё исследование, тщательно обходя вниманием пах Тони. Он поиграл кончиком языка с крохотными сосками, не рискнув использовать зубы, потом провёл две влажные дорожки от паховых складок до колен.  
  
— Согни и раздвинь ноги, пожалуйста.  
  
Питер убрал ладонь, и Тони послушался. Дрожа от возбуждения, Питер прошёлся языком по внутренней стороне его бёдер, толкнулся кончиком в расщелину между ягодиц. Тони приподнял зад и шумно выдохнул.  
  
— Пятница, повысь температуру.  
  
Питеру стало немного стыдно: он не подумал, что Тони после его ласк будет холодно. Но тот, судя по крепкому стояку и рефлекторным движениям бёдер вверх, не возражал.  
  
Трогать крохотный, по сравнению с обычным размером, член было страшно, но у Питера скулы сводило от желания сделать это. Поэтому он осторожно накрыл ртом пах Тони, потеребил кончиком языка поджавшуюся мошонку и, свернув язык трубочкой, обнял им член Тони, мокро скользнув вдоль ствола несколько раз.  
  
Тони вскинул зад, звучно охнув, и кончил. Питер прикрыл глаза и, глотая сперму, уткнулся носом ему в живот.  
  
— Блядь! — с чувством выдохнул Тони. — Блядь, Питер, что ты творишь?  
  
Питер отстранился от его паха и потёрся щекой о полусогнутое колено.  
  
— Люблю тебя.  
  
Прозвучало коряво, но Тони понял. И проворчал:  
  
— Верну себе нормальный рост — отлюблю по самые гланды.  
  
Питер погладил его пальцем по животу.  
  
— Жду с нетерпением.  
  
Тони сглотнул. Кивнул на тумбочку возле дивана:  
  
— Там смазка есть…  
  
«Видимо, с возвращением роста придётся повременить», — усмехнулся Питер и выдвинул верхний ящик.


End file.
